


kinktober 2017

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sex, Smut, compilation of ficlettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: as the title said, ficlettes I wrote for kinktober 2017. Not a lot since I'm a busy student and those fics were only for me to work a bit on my smutchapter 1 - day 1: angeal/seph, prompt - sleepy sexchapter 2 - day 2: gen/zack, prompt - dirty talkchapter 3 - day 3: seph/gen, prompt - public sex + biting.chapter 4 - day 8: clack, prompt - deepthroating.chapter 5 - day 15: seph/zack, prompt - lapdance





	1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth’s apartment was silent when Angeal came in. He glanced in each room to see if the silver haired male was there, but headed for the bedroom. It was cast in the dark and Sephiroth’s soft breathing was the only sound. Yet the man wasn’t sleeping, he gave Angeal a half-lidded look before putting back his head in the crook of his arm. Angeal sat on the mattress and let himself fall on it, bone tired from his day.

“Well, looks like someone is sulking.”

“I’m half-asleep, not sulking,” Sephiroth answered.

Angeal chuckled and ran a hand through Sephiroth’s hair. With the warmth of his lover against him, Angeal drifted to sleep.

He woke up with a harsh tug on his hair. Sephiroth, glanced over his shoulder at him, then petted his head in a silent apology. Angeal tried to glare at him, but a yawn cut the effect.  

“Do you want to do it?”

Half-asleep, Angeal only understood the content of the question when Sephiroth rubbed his ass agaisnt Angeal’s half hard cock.

He groaned, “So you can rub it in Gen’s face?”

Sephiroth only gave him a smug look, making Angeal chuckle. The poor Genesis would regret not apologizing after he and Sephiroth’s fight. Genesis was always green with jealousy when he heard they fucked without asking him if he wanted to. Often time he was always sweet and wanting the days after, both with Angeal and Sephiroth.

Pleased with their soon future comprised of a very horny and demanding Genesis, Angeal wrapped his right arm under Sephiroth and brought their bodies flush against each other. Sephiroth’s hand held onto him. With his free hand Angeal caressed the warm body molded with his. Angeal’s hand trailed down Sephiroth’s back, then his ass. He chuckled when the bottle of lube was haphazardly dropped on him.

Angeal prepared Sephiroth gently, covering the man’s back and neck with kisses. Sephiroth rocked against him in a silent plea, then turned his head and tugged on Angeal’s head for a deep kiss, their hot breath melding.

Angeal pulled back, smiling at Sephiroth’s frown. He pulled out his fingers then and Sephiroth exhaled, his head going back on his arm and his back pressing harder against Angeal. He kissed the silver haired neck as he buried himself into Sephiroth’s warm body whit a shaky breath echoed by the other.

He enjoyed keeping a slow pace, still sleepy. Genesis would have changed the pace forcefully, but Sephiroth melted in his arms, panting softly between moans and Angeal’s rasped name.

Sephiroth’s hand clenched on his in a silent clue that he was close. Angeal hummed approvingly, holding down Sephiroth pelvis as the man moves became disordered, trying to change the path.

“Angeal,” Sephiroth pleaded, his free hand pushing onto Angeal arm, trying to make him let go of his flank so he could move more freely. Angeal kissed his shoulder blade, moving fast enough to grab both Sephiroth’s hands and hold them to the man’s chest. He enjoyed too much the languid pace and wanted Sephiroth to came like that, with deep and slow thrusts.

Angeal himself was on the edge, his orgasm pooling lower down. Sephiroth soft gasps made him tremble and lick his lips in excitement. Sephiroth’s body was taken by a full body shudder. He clenched on Angeal whose breath hitched at the sensation. He dissolved into pleasure, breathless, holding onto Sephiroth.

They stayed a moment immobile, until Angeal stroke Sephiroth’s sides slowly, humming when the man turned around to kiss him.

“That’s a sweet way to wake up,” Angeal murmured, only for Sephiroth to hum in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since people always say "I don't know what to say" - "I'm worried it isn't acceptable uwu" I decided I'll let you know what comments are absolutely okay for me:  
> -Dhsjdskgjkl  
> -AM DEAD!  
> -I luv u  
> -more kudos (yes say that it's okay)  
> -good job matey  
> -you gave me feelings (all caps are good too)  
> -(a smiley)  
> -(something longer if that's your thing)  
> -(or a mix of all that)  
> YOU DON'T HAVE TO WRITE A FIFTEEN PAGES COMMENTARY ON THE FIC!! I swear


	2. Chapter 2

“Look at you,” Genesis purred, caressing the back offered to him. “You’re receiving me so good.”

Zack squirmed, his neck flushed red, his breath coming in quick and shallow pants.

“Gen, stop that,” he gasped.

Genesis gave a thrust that silenced the younger man and licked his lips, his fingers digging in the black locks.

“But you’re enjoying it as much as me, puppy,” Genesis retorted, leaning down to nip at Zack’s earlobe. “You like when I describe you, sweaty and swallowing me whole into your perfect little ass.”

Zack panted heavily, meeting each of Genesis’ thrust.

“You’re not alone, Angeal love when I describe our little activities together.” Zack whimpered at that. Genesis smirked, his mouth tracing a path on the hot skin offered to him. “He’s always bright red, say I shouldn’t share it, but I know he’s envious. I know he’s masturbating with all the lovely images I gave him about you.”

“Gen-… you’re the worst!” Zack sobbed.

Genesis slicked back the hairs falling on Zack’s face, enjoying the redness of the prudish puppy. Either it was his backwater uprising that made him as easily flustered, or his time spent with the honor-bound SOLDIER.

“What would you do if he caught us doing it?”

“Not possible,” Zack gasped, clutching at the sheet at a hard thrust. “Enhanced hearing.”

Genesis smirked, held down Zack rocking hips and slowed down, making the puppy whimper, “Then it would be purposeful. Angeal would finally cave and want to see you thoroughly fucked. He would see my cock buried deep inside you. Ear you moan and how you call my name.”

Zack buried his face in the pillows, panting heavily between moans and half-coherent answers. He reached climax without any more words from Genesis, making the redhead smug like a peacock. He reached his own orgasm not long after, holding onto the dark-haired man like a life-line.

Genesis took a moment to breath normally again, half-way crushing Zack under his weight, though the young man didn’t complain, focused on coming back from his own orgasm. Genesis caressed the flanks that lifted with quick and swallow breath, then fell back on the bed. The redhead stretched languidly, then tucked Zack closer, hogging his warmth.

“With a bit of pressure, Angeal will cave, I’m sure.”

Zack groaned, his ears becoming red, “Stop with that already!”

Genesis grinned, he didn’t answer, but Zack seemed content to ignore that. Though, one day Genesis would manage to reunite both of his lovers in the same bedroom for some fun activities, he swore it to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried at least


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth pulled him out of the nightclub the moment he caught him. Genesis smirked as harsh and demanding lips swoop on him. He pressed against Sephiroth, enjoying the fact they were both hard from Genesis’ precedent teasing.

With precipitation, Sephiroth undid Genesis’ belt. The man groaned into the kiss when the clothes didn’t react as quickly as he wanted. At Genesis’ chuckle, Sephiroth frowned, then bite his lips. Sephiroth’s hands found their way under Genesis pants, grabbing and gripping his ass. He paused suddenly, his fingers near Genesis entrance.

Sephiroth pulled back to look at Genesis who leaned against the wall, a smirk on his lips and one of his hands playing with the hair on Sephiroth’s neck, “What? Surprised I’m prepared?”

The other man made a soft sound, almost a chuckle, from his throat, before swooping down on Genesis again. The kiss wasn’t any softer than the precedent, it was heated, overwhelming. Genesis pulled Sephiroth closer by his neck, gasping in the kiss when Sephiroth played with the buttplug inside him.

“I’m not going to be nice,” Sephiroth warned.

A shot of excitement ran through Genesis’ veins, broadening his smile, “Excellent.”

Sephiroth smirked, then turned him around with a show of strength that caught Genesis’ breath. His cheek ended on the cold wall of the bar, music still reached their ears, and laughs too. It was certain the back street would see party goers and other type of people come by soon. The sense of illegality to be in a public place only added to Genesis’ adrenaline and made him more eager.

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Genesis middle, flushing their body together. A hot mouth trailed down Genesis’ neck, driving shudders from his body at the arousing sensation. Then, as Sephiroth pulled on the toy, he bit down hard on Genesis’ neck.

Genesis cried out in pain, only to whimper at the sensation of being filled again.

“You bastard!”

He felt Sephiroth’s smirk on the soft skin under his ear and thought for a moment that the silver haired would bite it too.

“I said I would be nice.”

Harshly, Genesis tugged on Sephiroth’s hair, “Then fuck me good or you’ll regret that.”

Sephiroth slammed into Genesis, shutting him up as a gasp escaped him. One of his hand sneaked around the base of Genesis’ throat and pulled his head back toward Sephiroth. The redhead saw the edge of a smirk as Sephiroth set a pace that made Genesis tremble.

“That was my plan.”

Genesis turned his head at the sound of feet hitting the ground. A blonde stomped on it like it was someone’s face came behind the bar. Sephiroth didn’t stop and the blond turned to them when he heard their combined moan.

Genesis smirked at the surprised eyes. He snickered when Zack came after the blonde and shrieked seeing them. Zack put his hands on the blonde eyes, then all his arms around his head when Genesis moaned and Zack realised he couldn’t protect the blond’s ears. The boy turned around to give them his back, dragging the blond in the movement.

“You perv’! Find a bedroom! Come Cloud, seeing that Is traumatising enough, no need to linger.”

He dragged the blonde away, though Genesis heard Zack sputter after Cloud said, “Zack, I was in a gay bar! What do you think I was looking for?”

Genesis’ snicker ended in a moan at Sephiroth thrust. The man bite hard on the tender flesh of his neck, making Genesis hiss in combined pain and pleasure.

“You teased me all night, focus on me now.”

“You’re just too bad,” Genesis gasped. “I need to distract myself.”

The hand that had returned to his throat tightened, Sephiroth’s thrust answered the insult, getting rougher until Genesis was clawing at the wall. He had no breath to blurt something, Sephiroth buried into him, letting him weak, only capable of meeting each thrust with wanton.

Few other persons showed up, some ran the moment Sephiroth growled, one passed out, but Genesis couldn’t laugh at them. Fire pooled low in his abdomen until his orgasm hit him. Sephiroth’s finders dug into his skin when he reached his own, panting into Genesis ear.

“Is this a good enough apology,” Sephiroth kissed the bite mark, “this?”

Still breathless, Genesis hummed thoughtfully, his head thrown back on Sephiroth’s shoulder.

“Not even close.”

Sephiroth’s arms, keeping Genesis upright, squeezed as a chuckle escaped the man.

“How so? Are you going to punish me?”

Genesis squirmed with a surge of excitement, “ _Yes._ ”


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud didn’t know how the conversation on the best games Zack had, ended on SOLDIERs prowess. Maybe because every opportunity was good for Cloud to know more about SOLDIERs.

Zack stretched, leaning back on the couch and his legs flat on the ground. He looked up at Cloud, seated on the couch like a civilised person, put his elbow on the couch, then rested his cheek in his hand.

“There’s another tidbit that’s pretty awesome,” he said.

Cloud perked up, curious about the new information. He frowned the moment a lazy and amused smile spread on Zack’s lips.

“Want me to show you?”

“Is that bad?”

“Nope!” Zack’s grin stretched. “I wanted to show you anyway. Today is as good as another day.”

Cloud fidgeted under Zack’s intense and playful look. He liked his lips when Zack’s free hand rested on his knees and went up to stay on his thigh, thumbing lazily through the cloth.

“So?”

“If it’s about SOLDIERs’ stamina, I’m already aware,” Cloud said dryly.

“Another trick.”

The choice of words made Cloud snort. The extraordinary stanima SOLDIERs showed wasn’t just a trick.

Zack moved so he was on his knees in front of Cloud, his hands going up the blond’s thigh so they rested just at the place where his thighs meet his pelvis. The blonde squirmed, then let his legs frame Zack’s form, his feet flat on the ground. Zack put his chin on Cloud’s thigh, gazing at him while his hands massaged the blond, making Cloud’s eyes darken with lust.

“So, interested?”

“I’m always interested, Zack,” Cloud answered in a breathy voice.

The SOLDIER chuckled and lifted himself so he could kiss Cloud. Zack’s knee pressed against Cloud’s hard cock, making him gasp. Zack hummed and made the most of the reaction by deepening the kiss. He used the distraction to lower the zip of Cloud’s slacks and put his hands on the soft skin of the blond’s flanks. Zack pulled away, Cloud followed after him, whining softly, as Zack chuckled. He admired Cloud’s dazed expression, then grinned.

“Let’s get down to buissiness.”

Cloud snorted, an amused smile on his lips, “I’m work now?”

“Pleasuring my man is a serious job,” Zack answered with a sober expression that only lasted seconds. Cloud bite his lips not to burst out laughing, knowing Zack would follow and they’d end up giggling for quite some time. And he was curious about the capacity SOLDIERs had.

Zack’s hands pressed into his skin, then ended near Cloud’s burning cock. Zack always had a powerful effect on him. It was unfair. The SOLDLDIER sank to the ground, a grin still stretching his lips as his hands teased Cloud, grazing his member.

Zack liked his lips when his eyes returned to Cloud’s confined length. The sight made Cloud whine with anticipated excitation. Cloud’s cock was finally released to the air, Zack’s hands still millimeters from touching it, and Zack’s eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Stop that, Zack,” Cloud begged, squirming into the black-haired hold. “Just give me this damn blowjob and make it good to remedy to your teasing or-“

Zack took a gentle hold of Cloud’s hard shaft and approached his lips, “Or what?”

Cloud groaned and threw is head back, a shudder travelling his body, “Or you can give up on  _my_  blowjobs.”

The dark haired gasped loudly, his eyes going comically wide, “I can’t let that happen!”

Without more Zack’s mouth was on Cloud, making the blond take a surprised and shaky breath. He tried to curl up on himself at the sudden heat on his cock, but Zack held him down easily. He used his hands and lips together to bring Cloud to the edge. Even if Zack wasn’t doing something new to Cloud with his few experiences, the dark-haired was slowly killing Cloud. He reacted to Cloud’s moans and adapted, repeating what made him gasp and shudder with an efficacy that was to be respected.

Zack slowed down, humming around Cloud. The blonde whimpered when Zack pulled back and breathed near his cock, without touching it. Cloud met Zack’s eyes. He wanted to frown and look threatening so Zack would lose his teasing smile, but his body didn’t answer his demand. Cloud struggled without strength in Zack’s hold and whimpered.

“Zack.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes! Fuck! Whatever!” Cloud threw his head back, his toes curling and uncurling with irritation. “Zaaack! Just do whatever you want!”

The dark haired man pressed harder on Cloud’s lower abdomen and licked his cock teasingly. Cloud whimpered and gave Zack a hit in the flank with his foot. Zack only huffed with amusement at the lack of strength Cloud showed. He resumed his previous rhythm on Cloud, who sighed in relief, before Zack used his secret technique.

Cloud shuddered and cried out when Zack took him whole, deepthroating with ease. Cloud’s hands flew to Zack’s head before he stopped himself and buried them in his own hair, gasping and trembling. Zack continued his movement, his head bobbing up and down, then he stopped a second and hummed, his throat making Cloud’s cock buzz.

“Ah- Zack!”

It didn’t take long for Cloud to lose any bit of control over himself. He moaned, babbling nonsense and calling Zack’s name just before his orgasm took him. Zack didn’t pull back at Cloud’s warning. He swallowed it all, then let his head fall on Cloud’s thigh as he finished himself under Cloud’s hungry, if dazed, eyes.

Zack’s lips were red and swollen, shifting prettily over half-formed words. Zack was going to bury his head in Cloud’s thigh when his climax came, but Cloud’s hand on his head stopped him. Zack shot him a grin before he closed his eyes under the lightning that shot through him. They took a moment to catch their breath after that.

“N-no gag reflex?”

Zack licked his darkened lips and smiled at the panting trooper sprawled on the couch.

“Yep!”

“All SOLDIERs do that?” Cloud asked, still short on breath.

“As far as I know, yeah.”

“Fuck.”

Cloud let his head fall on the back of the couch a last time. Zack chuckled and climbed on Cloud thighs so he could kiss his neck.

“I’m so ready for a blowjob from SOLDIER Cloud Strife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know you can... comment on thing you love?   
> I mean, I'm sure people love kudos and all, but personally it never transcended me to have kudos, like I'd prefer 1-2 kudos and a fuck ton of comments. But I guess writers have been shouting that in the void on tumblr or here since a moment


	5. Chapter 5

Sephiroth scowled at the SOLDIER who came to his corner to take a breath. He wavered on his feet and took a moment to focus, but then the man yelped like Sephiroth hit him rather than just glare at him.

“Er- so-sorry sir, I’ll-” the man made a motion toward the party, then jogged back there, finding a few friends.

Sephiroth huffed, then took another sip of his alcoholic drink, who did nothing to him, even if the thing would make a non-enhanced waver on his feet in an instant. Genesis said sipping it did nothing because the little amount of poison was fast metabolised. To get a SOLDIER drunk, speed and large amount of beverage were necessary.

SOLDIER’s party made the joy of all the liquor shopkeepers in Midgar.

He looked around, searching the famous redhead, and smiled when he saw him all over Angeal, clearly drunk and cuddly. Genesis had started the party by dancing and drinking and now used Angeal as a pillow and mattress. Lucky Angeal who was exempt from brave SOLDIERs asking for him to dance or if he wanted another drink. Sephiroth was tempted to go shake awake the redhead, or steal him from Angeal. He complained when Genesis used him, but now, alone to face the big crowd of drunk SOLDIER ready to test their luck, he wished the redhead was his shield.

A crowd cheering and laughing caught his attention, he saw Zack in the middle of it. The young man smiled and pushed another SOLDIER on the shoulder before nodding decisively. The crowd cheered a bit more, clapping and hooting as Zack left the group. Sephiroth observed Zack made his way to him, curious.

The dark-haired gave him a sheepish look, rubbing the tip of his nose before he leaned down to murmur in his ear with the hint of a slur from alcool in his words.

“Sorry Seph, there’s like, a lot of money in the bet, just let me do it okay? And I’ll manage to sneak you out of the place after.”

Sephiroth couldn’t refuse any help to leave the dreadful party. He’d accepted to come because his men wanted him to, even if they knew he’d stood in a corner and take one drink. Apparently, having him for a few moment pleased them, and he cared for them. But he never knew when he was authorised to leave, often time it was Angeal who told him it was time to put Genesis to bed, or later Zack who’d wanted to eat somewhere before going to sleep.

Zack smiled at him, like he read his mind, and backed away as the music came to a halt and changed. The men from the crowd looked at them, and SOLDIERs that previously danced joined them. But Sephiroth’s attention returned to Zack as he raked his fingers through his hair, cocking his head upward and oh- this is a face Sephiroth knew. He squirmed in his seat at the hooded eyes and the stuck out hip, which only made Zack’s grin grew.

He started moving languidly toward Sephiroth, his hips moving with the music, then he dropped to his knees and crawled the rest of the way. Sephiroth didn’t understand what Zack was doing, but he realised that’s was something sexual. Something that worked on him. He was only surprised the dark-haired man was doing it in front of a public. However, those idle thoughts slowly faded in the back of his mind as Zack kept doing this  _dance_.

Zack got back up and shook his hips just above Sephiroth’s thighs. The silver-haired man completely forgot his feeble defense against annoying interlocutors, the drink waiting on the floor, while his eyes followed Zack’s every movements. Sephiroth heard some cackling and hooting, but Zack’s teasing was more worthy of his time.

The younger man finally ended on his thighs, grinding, and ran his hands through Sephiroth’s hair, like he loved doing during sex. Sephiroth tensed, his breath hitching as arousal climbed him.

Zack took Sephiroth’s hands in his and ran them up and down his body, without interrupting his slow moves that teased Sephiroth’s cock. Zack’s body arched to met the touches, his torso expending with his deep and quick breathing. Sephiroth’s hands pushed to get lower, toward Zack’s cock. He completely forgot the other men who’d fallen silent, but Zack stopped him, a teasing smile on his lips. To punish him – Sephiroth was sure the boy was punishing him - Zack got up. Sephiroth’s hands clung to him with a sort of desperation. Zack let him, his lazy smile making Sephiroth shudder.

Zack continued to dance in front of him while Sephiroth held onto his hips, trying to get him back down. Zack didn’t let him do that though. He stayed standing, and only let Sephiroth enjoy the warmth of his body under his hands and the dance. The dark-haired man played with his lips, licking and biting them just like he did after a blowjob.

After what felt like hours for Sephiroth, Zack went back onto his lap, grinning when Sephiroth’s breath left him shakily. Zack’s lips hovered near his, their warm breathe meddling.

Then the music came to a halt, Zack loomed over him with a satisfied expression, his chest expanding as he breathed deeply. Sephiroth stayed silent, stunned by the sudden halt, gazing with rapt attention at Zack. Sephiroth breathed in quick and swallow inhalation, his fingers digging into Zack’s thighs now.

“You said you’ll help me leave,” Sephiroth murmured. “I need it more than before now.”

Zack grinned devilishly, “If we leave now, no one will be disappointed by your departure.”

“You’re su-”

Zack jumped on his feet and tugged at Sephiroth’s hand. On the way out, Sephiroth met Angeal’s eyes – noticing Genesis’ thumbs up even shook he was falling asleep again – and he smirked at the burly SOLDIER, finally, this night he’d been the luckiest.


End file.
